Diamond Book 1: OMG your YOUNG JUSTICE!
by Agneaufanfic
Summary: Lana's frown in to the world of big time superheros, can this small town hero save the day or will The Souls bring down the roof on our beloved heroes? Find out. I do not own young justice or any of the songs


**Hay reader (/s) this is my very first Young Justice Fanfic so I would love to know what you think, yes even the haters! This is an OC story so if you don't like OC stories I won't be offended! Also I will be using old songs so don't worry if you don't know them and I'm from England so if I write (spell) differently to you that's way! **

Real Name: Lara Agneau Desmond

Hero Name: Diamond  
Race: Tal'kan (Tal'kans are just green Martens with dark red skin)  
Age:** 15**  
Gender:** female**  
Height: 30.8 (she can change height but for 'spy' missions she's this size "what it's easier to snick around?")  
Weight: 20.9

Hair Style: to hip  
Hair Colour: dark navy blue  
Eye Style: large and long eyelashes  
Eye Colour: brown  
Skin Type: dark, soft.

Status: hero  
Mentor: no mentor  
Powers/Abilities: the power to talk to animals, power of crystals, shape shifting, telepathic, teleportation, invisibility, magic  
Training: worked on all in till performable

Reflexes: fast reflexes mire delay on left arm

Physical Strength: healthy  
Weakness: daddy problems, trust issues

Family Members-  
Names: Rosalyn

Living or Passed: living  
Relation: mother and child

General Appearance: long pink hair, brown eyes, dark rough skin

How do/did they get along: swimmingly

Friends-  
Names: Kim Smith/ Card Mind, Grace Heroina/Heroina

Race: Human, human

Gender: female, female

Age: 1156, 15.5  
General Appearance: long light grey hair, tanned skin, kind blue eyes.

Grace- short white brown hair, Asian heritage, big brown eyes and round face.  
Living or Passed: Living, living  
how does/did they get along: great

Sociability: small group of friends  
Personality: shy, rude, stubborn  
Fashion Sense: Long black sleeved shirt, red waistcoat, grey skinny jeans, and combat boots.

Black gypsy cami top, black cloak, volcom Frochickie 2.5in shorts, tall lace woman's lace-up boots, Farrow Horne mask Frame, fox bomber gloves and dark red lipstick.

* * *

Real Name: Kim Smith

Hero name: Card Mind

Race: Human

Age: 1156

Height: 7feet

Weight: 10stone

Hair style: long to mid back

Hair colour: grey

Eye style: narrow and old

Eye colour: kind blue:

Status: Hero and town witch

Mentor: Was her mother before she died

Powers/Abilities: Healing Magic, Card magic, Kendo and Judo

Training: Is a master of all her Abilities and Powers

Reflexes: Twice the time of the average human

Physical Strength: deadly

Weakness: Old age and war ingress

Family Members-

Names: Lillian Smith

Living or passed: passed

Relation: mother and child

General appearance: Like Kim

Friends-  
Names: Lana Desmond/ Diamond, Grace Heroina/Heroina

Race: Tal'kan, human

Gender: female, female

Age: 15, 15.5  
General Appearance: navy hair, brown eyes

Grace- short white brown hair, Asian heritage, big brown eyes and round face.  
Living or Passed: Living, living  
how does/did they get along: great

Sociability: small group of friends  
Personality: wise, rude, stubborn  
Fashion Sense: long white dress

Black and Pink cat suit, black cloak, tall pink lace woman's lace-up boots, pink Farrow Horne mask Frame, black and pink fox bomber gloves and black eye shadow.

* * *

Chasing Pavements by Adele

Lara's POV

I woke up at 07:50 and got dressed I put on my school uniform, a long olive green shirt, black shorts, white tights (really like I won't get them dirty), my black combat boots and a jungle camouflage zip-up hoodie. When I got to that bathroom I shape shift to my normal human frame and grasp on to my school bag putting my books, notes, phone and headphone, sports clothes and my lunch in it. I ran down stairs, kissed mum on the check and ran out the door.

The one thing I love about Franksville is you don't have to worry about being mugged. I turned left as Chasing Pavements by Adele came out my headphones and like you do, I started singing.

"

_I've made up my mind,__  
__Don't need to think it over__  
__If I'm wrong, I am right__  
__Don't need to look no further,__  
__This ain't lust__  
__I know this is love_

_But if I tell the world__  
__I'll never say enough__  
__'cause it was not said to you__  
__And that's exactly what I need to do__  
__If I end up with you_

_Should I give up?__  
__Or should I just keep chasin' pavements__  
__Even if it leads nowhere?__  
__Or would it be a waste__  
__Even if I knew my place?__  
__Should I leave it there?__  
__Should I give up?__  
__Or should I just keep chasin' pavements__  
__Even if it leads nowhere?_

_I build myself up__  
__And fly around in circles__  
__Waitin' as my heart drops__  
__And my back begins to tingle__  
__Finally, could this be it_

_Should I give up?__  
__Or should I just keep chasin' pavements__  
__Even if it leads nowhere?__  
__Or would it be a waste__  
__Even if I knew my place?__  
__Should I leave it there?__  
__Should I give up?__  
__Or should I just keep chasin' pavements__  
__Even if it leads nowhere?__  
__Or should I give up?__  
__Or should I just keep chasin' pavements__  
__Even if it leads nowhere?__  
__Or would it be a waste__  
__Even if I knew my place?__  
__Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up?__  
__Or should I just keep chasin' pavements__  
__Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Should I give up?__  
__Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements__  
__Even if it leads nowhere?__  
__Or would it be a waste__  
__Even if I knew my place?__  
__Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up?__  
__Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements?__  
__Should I just keep on chasin' pavements?__  
__Ohh oh _

_Should I give up?__  
__Or should I just keep chasin' pavements__  
__Even if it leads nowhere?__  
__Or would it be a waste__  
__Even if I knew my place?__  
__Should I leave it there?__  
__Should I give up?__  
__Or should I just keep chasin' pavements__  
__Even if it leads nowhere?__  
__Should I give up?__  
__Or should I just keep chasin' pavements__  
__Even if it leads nowhere?__  
__Or would it be a waste__  
__Even if I knew my place?__  
__Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up?__  
__Or should I just keep chasin' pavements__  
__Even if it leads nowhere?" _

By this time I had ranging to the last people I'd thought I'd see Young Justice (A/Q: okay so people had nickname them Young Justice so the have a name not just 'the team')!

* * *

**That's just a try but tell me what you think, thank you for reading.**

**Agneaufanfic signing out =)**

**xxxxx**


End file.
